opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayu S. Miyu
Kayu S. Miyu is a pirate and diplomat of Straw Hat Pirates. Is the second crew member and the first to connect. Currently has 1,900,000,000 Berry. She is the daughter of Kayu Anfei, Queen of the Island of Cheaters. Look Miyu is a young woman with long, dark blue hair and crimson eyes. Her right eye was implanted by doctors, and her wrists have little visible handcuff scars. It stands out with its slim and shapely figure, which even women admire. She also has quite large breasts and is strikingly similar to her mother. Every day, he dresses to order in armor, a purple dress and a combination of gray shoes. Symbol Members of S. are dark blue and are available on the combined thigh. Miyu specializes in imitation, so you change not only your everyday clothes, but also your armor. Personality Miyu is an extremely harsh person, often criticizing the behavior and habits of other members of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is impatient, hates people who do not answer questions right away. This, combined with a tragic childhood, made most of her friends feel awkward in her company. However, she believes in justice and is proud to be a pirate. According to Usahaki, Miyu is "beautiful, warm and passionate". , Hidar, after a momentary loss of memories, just remember her name and connection that she was "full of goodness, splendor and warmth." Despite such opinions, Miyu is called crying, which cannot protect those she cares about, e.g. Shuki try save her from death, and also feels discomfort when not wearing armor to turn on security. Still, when she crossed her swords with Hidar, her travel friend overcame fear and fought without armor. Available methods and principles in a fairly conservative way, Miyu often proved that she likes to dress up. Many of her armor is quite scanty, which emphasizes her feminine shapes. Sometimes he tends to dress in a rather provocative way. Kayu has no problem with the owners presented to his body next to the accompanying Straw Hat. He doesn't feel embarrassed when he invites Luffy, Sabo and Ace to take a bath or when he remembers taking a shower when they were children. While bathing in hot springs, he senses the presence of voyeurs and invites them to him, shocking Usahaki, who ordered them. Ability * Imitation (模 造 Mozo): this is Miyu's basic skill, which she has already mastered to perfection. It allows her to quickly change weapons, armor or clothes depending on current needs. The type of imitation he uses is called Mozo. The woman became famous for her ability to make extremely fast equipment replacement. In addition, he is the only known pirate (not counting the mother who is the queen) who can do it during the fight. He was famous not only in the Grand Line, but also around the world. Thanks to this skill she gained the nickname "Goddess". Miyu has about hundreds of different types of armor and two hundred different types of weapons. * Telekineza: Miyu jest także zdolnym użytkownikiem telekinezy. Jednak podczas buntu przeciwko niej na wyspie oszustów, aby zaatakować bronią licznych wrogów, zrobiła to nieświadomie z powodu szoku spowodowanego śmiercią Shuki. Najczęściej Miyu łączy telekinezę ze swoją umiejętnością władania mieczem, aby móc (zdalnie) atakować wielu wrogów jednocześnie. * Mistrz szermierki ''': Miyu ma świetne umiejętności posługiwania się bronią białą. Jej zdolności ofensywne pochodzą głównie z jej szermierki, co pozwala Kayu skutecznie używać broni, którą zapewnia imitacja. Warto wspomnieć, że ogrodzenie pozwala również wycinać przedmioty niematerialne. Ponadto Miyu jest w stanie z łatwością ciąć metal przy użyciu tylko ciśnienia powietrza, które spowodowało przecięcie jej miecza. * '''Wysoka inteligencja: Miyu okazała się inteligentna i miała dogłębną znajomość świata piratów: potrafiła odgadnąć, dlaczego mieszkańcy wioski Kokoyashi źle traktują Nami, i odkryła słabości umiejętności Orenji S. Kaki po zadaniu kilku ataków, za które otrzymała pochwała Mihawk. * Zwiększona siła: 'W przeciwieństwie do swojej szczupłej i kobiecej sylwetki, Miyu ma bardzo dużą siłę fizyczną, dzięki czemu jest w stanie podnosić i przeciągać przedmioty, które wielokrotnie przekraczają jej rozmiar i wagę, co jest widoczne, ponieważ Kiyu ma nawyk zabrania ze sobą dużej ilości bagażu. Była w stanie sprawić, że Kaki uderzył w ścianę kilka metrów dalej jednym atakiem. Ponadto Miyu jest w stanie z łatwością ciąć metal przy użyciu tylko ciśnienia powietrza, które spowodowało przecięcie jej miecza. * 'Świetny refleks: Miyu ma bardzo dobry refleks oraz wysoki stopień sprawności i szybkości. Pomimo ciężkiego uszkodzenia, udało jej się uniknąć wybuchu Charlotte Linlin, balansując na jednej ręce. Była również w stanie umiejętnie i akrobatycznie unikać śnieżycy zamieci Hidari, a kiedy popchnął ją przez mury zamku Afea, z łatwością rzuciła się z kilku spadających kamieni z powrotem do zamku. Kiedy Usahaki zastrzelił ją z zaskoczenia kilkoma wietrznymi promieniami, Miyu z łatwością uniknął ich, skacząc na boki. * Ogromna Moc: Miyu, jako jeden z najbardziej poszukiwanych piratów, ma ogromną moc. Była w stanie przejść wiele trudnych bitew, naśladując potężną zbroję w krótkim czasie i bez żadnych oznak zmęczenia. Była również w stanie wymienić Pancerz Cesarza Metal i Pancerz Wonder Unification, a następnie przywołać dwieście mieczy, co nie wyczerpało jej mocy. Ponadto poziom mocy Miyu sprawił, że Hidar poczuła się nieswojo, obawiając się, że ma coś wspólnego z Kaki, najsilniejszą rybaczką pracującą z marime, a także z jego siostrą. Cytowania * (Do Luffy'ego) „Słyszałem, że znowu powodujesz kłopoty. Nawet jeśli Makino ci wybaczy, nie zrobię tego. „ * (Do Sanji) „Moi towarzysze wzmacniają moje serce. Jeśli walczę o tych, których kocham, nie obchodzi mnie, co stanie się z tym ciałem. „ * (Do Zoro) „Nie umieramy dla naszych przyjaciół, żyjemy dla naszych przyjaciół. Więc teraz walczę z Mihawkiem, a potem z Kaki. * (Aby uczyć) „Tak długo, jak śmiejesz się z cierpienia ludzi, twój cel zawsze będzie poza zasięgiem. Jeśli nigdy nie chcesz zostać pokonany, musisz najpierw nauczyć się własnej słabości i zawsze być miłym. * (Do Usahaki) „Słuchaj, Usa !! Masz to samo zło i słabość, co ja, więc musisz także mieć to samo serce, które potrafi kochać innych! Słuchajcie głosu wszystkich żywych istot z całego serca! Dzwonią swoimi prawdziwymi głosami! Nie jesteś sam!' * (Do Kaki) „To tylko jeden dzień… Gdyby dziś stracono życie… to by się dzisiaj urodziło. To, jak ważny jest każdy dzień ... zależy od tego, jak ważne jest dla Ciebie. Tak ? „ * (Do Kaki) „To nie tak, że chroniłem wszystkich ... Zawsze byłem chroniony”. * (Do Hidari) „... Powiedziałeś, że jesteś silny, ponieważ straciłeś wszystko, prawda? Ale to nie jest prawdziwa siła! Ludzie stają się silniejsi, kiedy mają coś do ochrony! Jeśli masz prawdziwego przyjaciela, ten przyjaciel cię wesprze! Twoim przyjacielem jest twoja siostra, Kaki! Ale myślisz tylko o sobie! Myślisz, że naprawdę mógłbyś usłyszeć głos tego przyjaciela? Czy nie wstydzisz się, gdy myślisz o swoim przyjacielu? Uczucia przyjaciół cię nie ściągają. * (To Kid) 'I don't like angels' * (To Kid) 'The only way to win a quarrel is to avoid it' Historia Jako spadkobierca tronu wyspy oszustów, Miyu był traktowany z szacunkiem przez mieszkańców miasta. W tym celu jej matka przeżyła ją psychicznie. Młoda Miyu była jedynym członkiem jej rodziny, który zyskał przynależność do członków S. Z niezrozumiałą zazdrością jej matka sprzedała ją. We wczesnym dzieciństwie Miyu zostało uwięzione przez wyznawców kultury płetwala niebieskiego i zmuszona do pracy dla arystokratów, ponieważ ze względu na swoje pochodzenie nigdy nie jest możliwe tatuażu. Większość dzieci była jej towarzyszami, w tym Hahuriko S. Usahaki i Orenji S. Kaki. Podczas rozmowy o swoich imionach użytkowników, że nazywa się po prostu Miyu w prostym przemówieniu, korzysta z rodziny Kayu, dzieci były zaskoczone. Mimo trudnych warunków i niewdzięcznej pracy Miyu zaprzyjaźnił się z innymi dziećmi. Lubiła też słuchać historii Shuki, z którą jako jedyna rozmawiała. To on wyjaśnił jej, że była była członkami S., to znaczy, że byłby czymś niezwykłym. Shuki became her temporary teacher. Miyu, kiedy służyła arystokratce z Usahaki i Kaki, nie mogła tego znieść i dźgnęła go nożem. Później zostawiła ich, by odciągnęli od nich strażników. Jakiś czas później dołącza do Shanksa, który zostawił ją na Wyspie Świtu, gdzie przyzwyczaja się do noszenia zbroi i trzyma się z daleka od innych mieszkańców. Po tym, jak Ace, wciąż próbując z nią walczyć, zobaczył ją płaczącą nad wodą, Miyu stał się bardziej otwarty. W międzyczasie Dadan zaprowadził ją do swojej przyjaciółki, doktora, który wszczepił jej sztuczne prawe oko. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać z radości, jednak łzy spadały tylko na lewy policzek. Miyu nie przejmowała się, myśląc, że rzuciłaby o połowę mniej łez. Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Straw Hat Pirate (Cdswalkthrough) Category:Abilities and Powers